


In Perfect Company (Metal x Reader)

by InfiniteRabbits



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Multi, Other, Post-Sonic Forces, References to Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Forces, character x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteRabbits/pseuds/InfiniteRabbits
Summary: (One-Shot, Metal Sonic x Reader, Any-gender)All you wanted to do was get home and wash away the work day. It seems that fate has something else in store for you. When the Blue Blur himself ricochets into the building and destroys where you work, you can't help but feel the urge to help. But is that really Sonic you're helping?
Relationships: Metal Sonic/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	In Perfect Company (Metal x Reader)

It’s late when you get out of work. As per usual, most of your coworkers have skipped out on their cleaning duties and left the biggest mess you’ve ever seen. Espresso has somehow been squirted all over the machine, puddles of milk are strewn about the counter, coffee grounds litter the floor, and all of it rests on your shoulder. You don’t even want to look at the tables where your guests were sitting not half an hour ago. By the time you leave, you’re hot, wet, and sticky. Somehow you’ve gotten caramel all over your palms, and at this point you don’t even want to think about it. Your shower and bed are both calling your name. 

Normally the city is all hustle and bustle, even at this time of night. However for some reason things are far too quiet. The smell of smoke and something so bitter it makes your nose twitch wafts through the air. There’s a deep rumbling noise coming from somewhere far off in the distance. It’s so low that it’s almost hard to hear, but it has your skin forming goosebumps under your fur and an uncomfortable feeling forming in your belly. The urge to run hits you, but no sooner do you make it across the street does the earth begin to shake below you. 

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

It’s like a moment out of a horror movie. Something’s getting closer and all you want to do is run, but with every shift and shake of the ground all you can do is find yourself toppling over onto the pavement. The sound of crashing buildings and glass breaking surrounds you, filling your ears and sending shock-waves of sound through your body. 

_Thump. Thump. **Thump.**_

A strange, loud, whistle-like noise screams through the air and a crash sounds off not too far from where you’re laying on the ground. Something round and blue bursts through the glass and bricks of a coffee shop; _your workplace._ To think, if you hadn’t left when you had, that might have been you. There’s only one blue blur you know of. The city’s hero, no, the world’s hero: Sonic the Hedgehog. Panic grips your chest harder than you’ve ever felt before, making it hard to breathe. 

_But there’s no time to think._

Before you can stand, a robotic arm bursts through the building beside you and an evil laughter rings out through the air. Had you never heard the man’s laugh before, you would have assumed that perhaps Santa had gone evil. If only that were the case. This was an evil you’d seen many times before. Sure, you’d never faced him, but there wasn’t a single person in the world who didn’t know the terrors of Dr. Eggman. Finally you manage to scramble up, rushing for the coffee shop door. 

“Come on, come on!” You urge yourself.

Desperately, you try to get to the key you need. Your hands are shaking so badly that it’s hard to get it right. When it’s finally in your grasp, another pound down from that robotic arm has them drop down from your hands onto the ground. With a soft curse, you try again. However no sooner do you get the door open does something hard and cold ram into your body. A loud cry rips itself from your throat as you tumble inside. For a moment, the world feels as though it’s spinning. The only feeling inside of you is pain throbbing in your head and...admittedly, some nausea. Really, it amazes you that your heroes can be smacked around as much as they are, when you only get one hard hit and you feel like you’re down for the count. 

Eggman’s robot sounds as though it’s getting farther and farther away. There’s plenty of shouting in the distance, but you can’t really tell who’s doing it. Slowly but surely you manage to sit up again. A quick glance around the shop has you feeling more upset than you realized it would. The place is absolutely trashed: the tables are toppled over, the counter-top is smashed in, most of the espresso machines are either dented to hell and back or outright broken in half, and there’s water flowing out of the broken sink that looks as though one of said machines was lodged _into it._

That...was an _awful_ lot of damage to be done by one blue hedgehog bursting through the wall. Yet there was no blood anywhere. Not a single drop. Was Sonic really _that_ invincible? It takes a lot of energy to stand all the way. It’s hard enough to do that, but walking feels like even more of a challenge. You still manage it, making your way around the shop to look for the hero in question. Something catches your eye as the moonlight glimmers off of it. Something _blue._

“Sonic!”

Perhaps it’s the adrenaline, or perhaps it’s the excitement of finally getting to meet the hero everyone’s been talking about so much, but something gives you a burst of energy to rush forward towards the fallen hedgehog. All you can see is part of his back… or maybe it’s his head? It’s hard to tell. All you know is that he’s lodged under the main counter and doesn’t seem to be able to get out. 

“Hold on,” you say, trying your best to sound comforting. “I’ll get you out.”

Carefully you grasp him, surprised at just how cold his skin feels. It takes one, two, _three_ hard yanks before your body topples back to the ground. You’re not sure what hurts more: the fall or the heavy thing sitting hitting your stomach and knocking the wind out of you. With a loud groan, you roll onto your side and gasp for air. 

“Maybe you… need to... lay off of… those chili-dogs,” you wheeze out, holding your stomach tightly. 

Sure you’ve never met him, but everyone in the town knows of Sonic’s love of chili-dogs. You’ve always wondered how he’s been able to pack them all away. For the most part, you’ve just assumed that all of his running worked them off. Judging from his current weight, that might not be the case. 

“You okay?” You finally manage to ask, pushing yourself up off of the ground.

There’s no answer. Now you feel even more worry coursing through your veins. He isn’t dead, is he?

“Sonic?”

Still no answer. Finally you manage to get to his side, hesitantly reaching to roll him over. 

“Wait a--You’re not Sonic!”

As fast as you can, you pull yourself away from the metallic hedgehog. His eyes flicker and as you stand he reaches out for you. This robot, this thing, you’ve heard of it. Metal Sonic is what most people call it, or Metal for short. 

“I can’t believe I rushed in here to help you,” you mutter, reaching to rub at your head. “You’re awful! Look at this place! I probably don’t have a job to come back to tomorrow. All because you--”

His hand stops, lowering to the ground. Though it’s just a robot, you can swear you feel sadness radiating from him as his lit up eyes seem to lower as well. Deep down, you wonder if it’s really his fault when Eggman was the one who programmed him to be this way. 

“Don’t act sad!” You sputter out. “You’re just a robot. You don’t have feelings.”

Or did it? It? He? What should you even think of it? It’s based off of Sonic so for now you settle on “He.” It’s not like you can’t figure it out later. Again Metal looks up at you, reaching up towards you. He’s reaching for _help._ With a sigh, you crouch down in front of him. He’s battered and broken. Gingerly you reach back to take his hand. It’s surprising how many little joints are in just his hand alone. His fingers close around yours easily and would have felt completely real had he not been so cold. It takes a lot of work for him to reach up with his free hand, holding yours with both of his own as he gazes up at you. One eye works while the other keeps flickering in and out. The screen seems to be cracked on that side, and there’s a dent in his head just beside his ear that makes it look crooked. 

_It bothers you how adorable you think this stupid banged-up robot looks._ Finally you cave in, letting out a deep groan of discontentment. 

_“Fine,”_ you sigh out, rolling your eyes. “I’ll help you. Just… Hold tight okay?”

The robot perks up, his eyes almost seeming to brighten in excitement. Well, the working one does anyway. The broken one is still very broken. His hands tighten around your own, yet somehow don’t hurt you despite the fact that you’re sure he could crush your bones if he really wanted to. For a moment you glance around the shop to try and figure out a way to get him out of there. He’s far too heavy to carry and his legs seem to be too broken to walk properly. 

“The cart!”

The idea hits you as you spot the metal handle just past the door to the back room. The cart you use for deliveries should be strong enough. If it can hold 96 gallons of milk in their crates, then it should be strong enough to get metal to safety. You try to stand, only to realize that Metal is “holding tight” just like you told him too. 

“Hey uh, let me go for a second?” You ask sheepishly. “I won't leave you, I promise. I just have to get something to help you out. Okay?”

Metal tilts his head to the side, seeming to contemplate the idea before he releases your hands. Damn, he really _was_ cute, wasn’t he? Getting the cart was easy. Getting Metal _onto_ the cart was _not._ It takes a good ten minutes of you huffing, grunting, rolling and lifting before you manage to get him up onto it. He lays there on his side, looking up at you expectantly. Or at least, you think he is. At this point if you’re crazy enough to help Eggman’s robot, then what’s to say you aren’t crazy enough to assign the stupid thing emotions. 

Just when you feel comfortable enough to push him outside, all of the craziness starts up again. Adrenaline pumps through your veins harder than ever as you take off running as fast as you can. There are explosions everywhere, pieces of buildings and metal flying through the air and landing far too close for comfort, and as you push this strange mechanical hedgehog as far as you can away from the coffee shop you wonder if perhaps it would have been safer to stay there. If you survive this night, you’re really going to be kicking yourself for not having just called in like you’d wanted to at the beginning of the day. To think, if you hadn’t listened to your more sensible side telling you that you needed money to _live,_ you’d be at home right now drinking a cup of tea and reading your comic books on the couch. 

Then again, if you hadn’t gone to work then Metal Sonic would have still been stuck there under the counter until his battery was drained and the citizens found him the next day and destroyed him. 

_**“Ugh,**_ why do I even _care?!”_ You shout out as you turn down a quieter street. 

Thankfully Eggman’s robot seems to be turning away now. The real blue blur is trying his best to lead the psychotic man out of the city for the safety of its citizens. 

“Hey!” You hear from one of the buildings beside you. “You crazy?! What are you doing outside right now?!”

A garage door for what looks to be a run-down mechanic shop slides up enough for a mint-colors Bobcat to look out at you. Despite how panicked his voice sounds, he looks as though he was just woken up from a nap and could go back to sleep at any minute. 

“Get over here!”

With a thankful smile, you push the cart in his direction. At the very least, you can see shelter here until the battle dies down. The robot looks around in intrigue, trying to sit up as the door is slammed shut behind you. All you can do for the moment is lean against the cart’s handle and gasp for breath. That’s more running than you’ve ever done in your life. 

“You okay, friend?” The Bobcat asks. “Who’ve you got here?”

He crouches down beside the robotic hedgehog on the cart, looking over him with interest. 

“Oh dear. Looks like you’re not doing so hot, are you?” He asks. “You need a mechanic, friend.”

“You’re not scared of him?” You ask, finally letting yourself sit down on the ground. 

“Should I be?” He asks, mimicking you and sitting as well. “He looks pretty harmless to me. Then again, I’m not really from around here.”

With a loud yawn, the bobcat leans his head against the cart, once more glancing over Metal. The robot looks back at him before turning his gaze back to you. 

“I guess you really aren’t if you don’t know who Metal Sonic is,” You say with a soft chuckle. “I’m (y/n), what’s your name?”

“Mint,” the bobcat replies simply. 

How original. His parents were _oh so_ creative. Then again, you’ve heard worse names. 

“Well, nice to meet you Mint. Are _you_ a mechanic?” You ask. “I mean, for all I know you’re here just seeking shelter. But it looks like you’ve got some tools on your belt.”

“Hmmmm~,” Mint hums out lazily, reaching to tap at one of Metal’s broken pieces. “I’m not so much a mechanic as I am a weapon’s specialist. I’ve got a mechanic on my team but… To be fully honest, I think I could fix him just about as well or better than she could. She’s really only good at getting vehicles to run. That’s about it.”

They weren’t exactly the most well-loved team where they came from. You perk up with interest, scooting just a little bit closer. 

“Could you fix him? We’re probably gonna be stuck in here for a while so…”

“I guess,” he sighs out, pulling one of Metal’s legs forward and backward to see what point of it was the most broken. “It’ll take a while though.”

“Thanks, Mint. I appreciate it.”

\---

The old couch in the mechanic shop waiting room wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, but you can’t help but feel grateful that it’s there. Mint hasn’t been much of a talker while he’s been working. In fact, the only time he’s opened his mouth is to shove things that look suspiciously like coffee beans into it from the pouch at his side. Your head has been pounding for hours now, and you’re pretty sure that at some point you’ve fallen asleep. That alone probably wasn’t the best idea considering the fact that you probably have a concussion. 

Have you really been on a good track record for good ideas today?

Sleep is the only sweet relief you have from the headache. As you lay there, it feels as though you’re lost in a dark daze, phasing in and out of slumber while Mint tinkers and toys with the robot before him. It's only when you feel something cold pressing against your forehead that you start to feel any real relief. While it feels hard, it starts a soft stroking motion that puts you completely at ease. Is it perhaps Mint running ice along your forehead? That would be strange, considering--

_**Snoooooore~** _

Your body jolts awake as Mint’s snore cuts through the quiet in the room as loud as a jackhammer. With a groan, you reach up to hold your head. The stroking motion stops for only a moment before it continues; a chilly body moving closer to you. 

“Wha--”

A set of glowing eyes meets yours, one working perfectly well and the other flickering and fading in and out. _Metal_ is the one that’s been stroking your head. While the dent has been pulled out of his head for the most part, his ear is still crooked and his screen still cracked. Otherwise, he looks no worse for the wear. Pieces of his leg have been welded back together and he seems to be able to stand just fine. Perhaps that was the reason you blacked out through half of the repairs. The welding had to have been so loud that your head couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Metal?” You ask, trying your best to sit up. 

Honestly, you feel like you’re going to be sick. The robot stops his stroking motion, looking over you with what you assume is concern. Carefully he reaches to pick you up, making his way out of the shop. Had it not been for how cool and nice his body felt, you probably would have protested. For now, all you could seem to do was give him weak instructions on how to get back to your apartment. The little building was so far out of town that thankfully, Eggman’s destruction hadn’t touched it. Truthfully, you don’t remember how you even got inside. The next thing you know, you’re laying in your own bed in a clean set of clothes with that soft stroking motion against your brow once more. 

\---

The past week almost feels like it’s been some sort of dream. Between the constant headaches, being told you don’t have work, and the fact that you just haven’t gotten out of bed other than to use the bathroom, it feels as though all of the days have blurred together. Metal has been there at your side through it all. He’s brought you food you don’t remember buying, he’s helped you in and out of the bathroom whether you wanted his help or not, and he’s done his absolute best trying to get you medicine and cold packs for your head if you asked for them. It’s been almost like having a partner taking care of you through your worst of times. 

Just thinking about it makes your cheeks burn. All things must come to an end, however. Finally you feel as though you can function on your own. The headaches are almost non-existent now and the nausea is completely gone. You’ve received an email from work saying that you’ll be set to come back in for your shifts in about another week and it seems as though your life is for the most part back on track. It’s almost sad how the citizens of the city are so used to Eggman’s destruction that they’ve also gotten used to cleaning it up this quickly. That’s not your concern right now, however. Your concern is the robot that’s standing at your side as you make your breakfast. He’s watching and waiting, making sure that you’re not going to collapse at any minute as you have a few times during the healing process. 

“I’m fine now, Metal,” you sigh out. “Really, I’ll be okay.”

He tilts his head to the side and stays right where he is.

“Metal, I--”

Your voice catches in your throat as you feel his cool hands grasping one of your own. Your heart is suddenly beating so quickly that you’re almost afraid he can hear it pounding in your chest. There are so many feelings welling up inside that it’s hard to sort out what’s what. Part of you wants to stay there with your hand in his. The other part of you recognizes that it’s not the best idea to keep a robot built by Eggman in your home. What if the Doctor comes looking for him? Reluctantly, you pull your hand away from him. 

“You should really go back to Dr. Eggman now,” you say as you turn away from him.

A strange mechanical whirring noise comes from the robot; a noise that almost sounds like panic. Metal shakes his head, reaching again to try and take your hand.

“I said _go!”_ You snap, stepping away from him. “You don’t belong here, Metal. You need to leave!”

Strangely enough, the mechanical hedgehog flinches at your words and guilt wells up inside of you. It hurts to push him away. It hurts even more to realize that you don’t want him to leave. What would your neighbors think? What would your friends think? What if they all assumed you were helping Eggman? What if they turned on you? Before you can stop yourself, the fear takes over and you reach to give Metal a shove. 

“Go on, get out of here!”

Again the Robot flinches, taking a step or two backwards as he’s shoved. The look on his face is heart-breaking. Though he shouldn’t be able to convey emotions, there’s an evident look of betrayal in his eyes. He takes one step away, pauses to look at you, and then finally gives in. All you can do to keep from reaching out for him is turn your back on him. It takes all of your strength to keep yourself together until you hear the front door open and close.

_And then you break down._

\---

“Stupid Eggman,” You mutter, shoving a giant spoonful of ice cream into your mouth. 

The news plays in the background and you’re staring at the TV, but you’re not _really_ paying attention to it. You’re mad at Eggman, and you’re mad at yourself for feeling the way you do. It feels like you’ve just been dumped right before prom, even though you were the one that did the “dumping.” You’re mad that you got that attached to a robot, even if he _did_ take care of you the entire time you felt like crap. It makes you want to scream, yell, and cry all at the same time. 

_“Stupid robot…”_

You miss him… You miss him _badly._ The way he used to stroke your brow and your hair felt so comforting and you truly wish that you could feel him doing it right now. The way he worried and fussed over you made you ache for him to be sitting beside you again. The feeling of shame was welling up inside of you so heavily that it felt like it would be better to just sink into the couch and never get up again. 

The doorbell rang, pulling you from your thoughts. Screw it. It’s probably no one important. It rang again. _And again. **And again.** ****_

_****_

_****_

“Alright, I’m coming!” You shout, setting the ice cream on the coffee table before you storm towards the door. “What do you wa--”

Your voice catches in your throat as you yank the door open. Waiting there is a very familiar robotic face. Metal stands there awkwardly as he holds something in his hands. As his eyes shift to you, he slowly offers you a crumpled looking but still sealed bag of coffee beans. They’re from the shop you work at and they honestly aren’t your favorite, but the gift makes you smile nonetheless. The tiniest laugh escapes your lips as you reach out to take the bag. He tried. He really did. Before you can stop yourself, you wrap an arm around his shoulders; pulling him into a half hug so that you can lean your forehead against his own. 

“Thanks, Metal.”

The robot hesitates for only a moment before he reaches out to wrap his arms around your middle. A soft, happy little sound chirps from him as he squeezes you lightly. No matter how worried you were before, you have to admit that it feels great to have him with you again.

“Alright, alright, get in here,” you say, pulling him inside as best as you can.

You’ll deal with the neighbors later. Right now, you just want to sit on the couch and have him right where he belongs: **Beside you.**


End file.
